First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: This is my vault of First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers stories to share with you. Not sure if I will make them into a longer story. Enjoy. Chapter 3 It was the morning of the second task, Harry was cold, and Hermione was missing. Ronald has another bad experience due to the effect Voldemort has on his fears and jealousies. HHr NLLL Manipulative Old Fool Dumbledore.
1. Harry and the other accidental Horcrux

First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers.

This is my vault of First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers stories to share with you. Enjoy.

Harry Potter and the other accidental Horcrux.

Chapter 1. Failure of the Final Battle.

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: Harry finally lands the blow that destroys Voldemort during their final battle but Tom is still not completely mortal. His wraith rises from the ashes of his body surprised as much as Harry as he knew Nagini was the last Horcrux to anchor his soul to this world. But there was another unknown Horcrux made by accident. One that they should have known about!

Ronald has another bad experience due to the effect Voldemort has on his fears and jealousies.

HHr NLLL

_- The other accidental Horcrux. -_

…_."So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

_One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. ... DH_

Then came the screaming.

Ronald saw it first, screamed and fainted.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at his enemy's shell lying on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall.

Slowly a black mist rose out of the corpse and took the shape of Voldemort. It stared back at Harry with a look of surprise. As it knew all the Horcruxes had been destroyed. He had checked them all himself and they were gone except for Nagini and the Longbottom boy had killed her. Then there was the shock that Potter was a Horcrux. It was in that cursed scar and he had unwittingly destroyed that accidental Horcrux himself and he felt the pain of that one.

But he was still here just like in the final Chamber of the Stone Quest as he left the dying Quirrell, just as Dumbledore entered the chamber late as usual. He came to the realization that there must be another accidental Horcrux. But what or who he did not know.

Until he saw her.

Standing there with her eyes glowing red right beside her terrified mother.

_- The other accidental Horcrux. -_

Then with a wild crazy evil laugh Wraithmort moved to possess the unconscious body of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ronaldmort open his red eyes and rose up from the floor with a crazy grin feeling so powerful as Wraithmort scanned his memories. He knew he should fight the possession just like Harry did at the Ministry but he had never felt so much power with so much knowledge of so many curses, and his jealousy and greed overwhelmed the little voice in his head that asked _'What would Harry do?'_

Then he saw Harry with his arms around Hermione and everything went Prewett rage red.

"She's mine. **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Harry and Hermione stared blankly as the green curse came towards them. It was just like in the tent again. Anything to do with Voldemort brought out the worse of Ronald Bilius Weasley's fears, greed and jealousies.

But the Elder Wand moved by itself in Harry's hand, just like his old Holly and phoenix feather wand, and pointed at Ronaldmort. Harry didn't know what the spell was that the wand had cast to protect its true master but he felt magic leave his body. Then he felt the hook behind his navel of a Portkey and instantaneously Harry and Hermione moved across the floor as Ronald and the green killing curse disappeared from before them.

_- The other accidental Horcrux. -_

Ronaldmort watched with glee as the green killing curse raced towards the two pains of his existence. _'Two with one killing curse. Beat that Bella.'_ He thought. Then he felt the hook behind his navel of a Portkey and he moved across the floor as Harry and Hermione disappeared from his view and everything went green then black with so much pain.

_- The other accidental Horcrux. -_

Neville with Luna in his arms watched in horror as Ronaldmort threw the killing curse at Harry and Hermione. Then Harry raised his wand and Harry and Hermione change places with Ronaldmort.

_- The other accidental Horcrux. -_

Ronaldmort didn't see irony of his own green killing curse hit himself in the back. He fell forward with a thud and didn't move again.

There was silence as Ginny and Molly screamed as they rushed to Ronald's side.

Slowly the black mist rose out of the corpse and took the shape of Voldemort as Ginny and Molly reached Ronald. Wraithmort didn't hesitate and entered Ginny's body. He quickly scanned her memories and the anger of seeing the corpse of the Basilisk caused him to move her to throw her mother away like a rag doll. She landed with a sickening thud.

Ginnymort stood up and turned to Harry as her expression changed to an evil grin. "I'm back again Potter! That red dunderhead was his own worst enemy, how did you ever defeat me with that idiot as a friend?"

Harry just stared back into the red eyes of Ginnymort and hugged Hermione tighter to his side.

"Oh of course it was the Mudblood. Always the Mudblood. She must be the power I knew not." Ginnymort chuckled. "She has been a wild card to ruin everyone's plans. Mine for world domination, the bigots Pure-blood agenda, Dumbledore's Greater Good and the blood traitors' one big happy Weasley family!"

Harry and Hermione just looked back shocked as they realized the truth of what Ginnymort said.

"You know Ginevra is still in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, don't you?"

"Yes, she said that _she knew I wouldn't be happy unless I w__as__ hunting you. Maybe that's why she likes me so much._"

"Yes, likes not love. What would she do to be Mrs. Harry Potter?"

A memory that Hermione had shared with Harry about how Molly got her Arthur's attention with love potions popped into Harry's mind.

"So do you want to see if you can survive another killing curse!"

"No thank you all the same. They are not as painless as they claim!"

"We would know wouldn't we?"

"Well that was your fault you know."

"I'm a dark lord. It is what we dark lords do. So what do you say? Two for the price of one?"

"We'll pass."

"**Too bad! AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried pointing the Elder wand at Ginnymort.

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center between them, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Ginnymort's green jet meet his own spell, saw Ginny's wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the golden snitch, spinning through the air toward the hand of the master seeker, as Ginnymort fell backward, arms splayed, the evil red pupils of the possessed eyes rolling upward. Ginevra Molly Weasley hit the floor with a mundane finality, her body young and full of promise, the white hands empty, the evil grin on her face vacant and unknowing. Ginnymort was dead, killed by her own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with three wands in his hands, sadly staring down at his former friend empty shell.

There were no cheers as everyone watched in stunned silence.

Slowly a black mist rose out of the corpse and took the shape of Voldemort. It stared back at Harry with a look of surprise as it felt that sinking feeling.

"_**OOPS!"**_

_- __The other accidental Horcrux.__-_

_Thank you for reading._

_- __The other accidental Horcrux.__-_

_AN: This idea would not go away and makes sense for some lasting effect of Ginny's possession during the Chamber of Secrets and it was left untreated. It was not as if the Weasleys didn't have the money to take her to a mind healer at St Mungo's as they won 700 galleons in the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. But decided to visit Bill in Egypt instead. _

_Then again having Ginny visit a mind healer would have raised a lot of questions that Dumbledore would not want to answer._

_With a change of ending this could be an alternate starting point to a time travel redo depending on who died._


	2. Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument,

First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers.

This is my vault of First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers stories to share with you. Enjoy.

Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument.

Chapter 1. And I chose you!

22/01/15

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: It was the Horcrux hunt and Ronald had, had enough of being hungry, cold, hungry, wet and hungry on this stupid hunt. He decided to pick an argument with Harry, twist it around to make it all Harry's fault, then blame Hermione for choosing Harry and breaking his heart. Then he could storm off as the innocent victim, pop home for a big feed and a warm bed. Dumbledore had told him before that the silver thingamajig would allow him to always find Hermione. And where Hermione was so would be Harry.

Ronald has another bad experience due to the effect Voldemort has on his fears and jealousies.

HHr NLLL

Character deaths.

_- Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument. -_

Hermione was getting a bad feeling as the night darkens with the storm with only the bright flashes of lightning. She knew this would be a bad day as she discovered this morning that the secret stash of food that she had hidden from Ronald for a rainy day had been eaten. There was no more food, Ronald had eaten it all and a hungry Ronald was a dangerous angry Ronald.

Then she heard the next bad argument start.

"_What's the problem?" asked Harry._

"_Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry. "Not according to you, anyways."_

_There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain._

"_Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"_

_Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself._

"_All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."_

"_I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"_

_Plunk, plunk, plunk. The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry's jubilation; Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking... Ch 15 DH._

Hermione cringed at Ronald's bitter words. The hunger had twisted his thinking to focus on all the negative and to blame Harry. They had discussed this quietly before and Ronald had focused the blame on Harry while she had realized that it was Dumbledore's fault. It was the headmaster who had been keeping secrets and not teaching or telling them what they needed to know. Just like first year and the stone, second year and the Basilisk and diary, third year and Sirius Black, fourth year and the tournament, fifth year and the prophecy, sixth year and Draco led the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and murdered Dumbledore. And he took all of his secrets to the grave, where they would not help anyone. That seven Harrys stunt was the most stupid idea and cost them their most skilled fighter, and now this stupid Horcrux hunt. It was as if Dumbledore was determined for Harry to fail and to die trying.

Hermione had thought long and hard about what she needed to do. After obliviating her parents and sending them away from the danger. She thought she could help Ronald's negative attitude by obliviating certain bad memories but discovered that the only really good happy memories Ronald had that did not involve Harry or herself was the time Ronald won the Quidditch match and then him kissing Lavender Brown, and that hurt her see how much Ronald desired Lavender and what they did in that classroom. Everything else was tinged with jealousy as Ronald played third fiddle to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione knew with Ronald hungry he would want to go home to be fed by his mother and sleep in a warm bed. But he could not leave them with his memories of the Horcruxes. An angry Ronald has a big mouth and he would tell anyone everything. So while Ronald was glaring at Harry, Hermione carefully obliviated Ronald's memories of what they had been doing since leaving Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Hermione had only just finished when.

_..."So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron._

"_Search me," said Ron._

"_Go home then," said Harry._

"_Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happened to her in there—well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff—" CH 15 DH..._

Hermione tried to reason with the enraged Ronald but knew it was a lost cause. Then it happened.

_..."Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"_

"_My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed._

"_And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron._

"_Then GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to them, pretend you're got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and—"_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

"_Protego!" she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron: Something had broken between them._

"_Leave the Horcrux," Harry said... Ch 15 DH_

Hermione saw the true face of Ronald on the other side of her shield, and the hatred Ronald had for Harry, it had been hidden behind his jealousy. But she was shocked to see the corrosive hatred Harry showed toward Ronald. Finally after all these years Ronald's anger, bad attitude and bigotry had broken their friendship and Harry was finished with the red-head.

Ronald's hard angry face of hatred turned toward her as he wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair.

_..."What are you doing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you staying, or what?"_

"_I . . ." She looked anguished... CH15 DH_

Hermione was shocked! Ronald had picked an argument with Harry that was so bitter, pushing all of Harry's buttons, and not listening to reason, as if he wanted Harry to break and tell him to go home. But to disrespect Harry's parents so callously, that crossed the line and caused she to lose all feeling for him.

Then after getting what he wanted, he just switched from angry furious Ronald to not so angry Ronald, and turned the argument against Hermione. He didn't order her to go with him as she expected or to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her off like the caveman he behaved like. The argument was about him going not about her staying as she promised. She was not the bad guy! She was not running away!

Showing amazing control, Ronald had coolly twisted the argument away from him, to ask if she was staying, to turn the focus on her that it was her decision to stay and break his heart by choosing Harry. She foolishly tried to reason with him.

_..."Yes—yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—"_

"_I get it. You choose him."_

"_Ron, no—please—come back, come back!"_

_She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees._

_After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face._

"_He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"_

_She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry... Ch 15 DH_

Hermione cried for the seven years she had tolerated Ronald's anger, bigotry and stupid arguments. His bitter jealousy and his underlying hatred of Harry and his wealth. She realized that Ronald had never grown up and had used Harry and her friendship to get what he wanted. The only person Ronald could love was himself. She was done with Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Through her tears she watched as Harry picked up the Horcrux, and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ronald's bunk and threw them over her. Then he climbed onto his own bed.

Hermione stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain. She was cold and needed a hug. She lifted the blankets Harry had put over her and went to his bed and threw them over Harry. She lifted a corner and climbed in.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I am done with Ronald Bilius Weasley, all his stupid arguments, and the one big happy Weasley family. I am cold, I need my first friend, and I need a hug!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"And I chose you!" Hermione said as she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him.

Harry's mind started to work again and he returned the kiss. He had feared that he had lost his best friend and secret crush to the redhead stomach and he knew Ginny had a crush on him. Being with Ginny would at least keep him close to Hermione if she married the stomach but he really didn't want to use Ginny like that but everyone seemed to favour this one big happy Weasley Family idea of Molly's.

When air and breathing became a necessity, they broke the kiss and Harry took the opportunity.

"I choose you too, Hermione!"

Hermione rewarded Harry with an even deeper kiss.

Now Hermione had chosen him and he would do everything to love her and keep her safe.

The kissing soon warmed them up and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_- Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument. -_

Ronald Bilius Weasley apparated to a spot just outside the wards of the Burrow. But unfortunately it was into the middle of the snatchers camp that was watching the burrow for any sign of the two most wanted undesirables, Harry and the Mudblood.

Ronald was quickly captured but when they questioned him, all he could talk about was how hungry he was and he could not remember anything about where Harry Potter was. So the snatchers assumed he was just a wandering Mudblood who looked like the red head Weasley who was dying of spattergroit. Having no need of a Mudblood, they silenced him with a Reducto to the stomach.

The snatchers searched Ronald's bag and found a strange looking silver thingamajig. When one of them called Yaxley, flicked it open, the silver thingamajig sucked in all the lights around their camp, including the fire. Frightened by the sudden pitch blackness, they pulled out their wands and cursed anything that moved and ended up killing each other. While the silver thingamajig was buried in the mud during the fire fight.

_- Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument. -_

In the kitchen of the Burrow a worried Molly was watching her famous clock to see how her family fared. She jumped with joy when Ronald's spoon changed from _Lost_ to _Traveling Home. _That she screamed and ran to Arthur with the good news. It took a moment to wake Arthur up and tell him her babies were coming home.

But as they made their way to the kitchen they heard the dreaded bang as Ronald's spoon was ejected from the clock. Molly collapsed in a dead faint.

_- Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument. -_

Harry awoke the next morning in the arms of Hermione. He had never had such a great night's sleep. Then he remembered what had happened and how much he hated Ronald for abandoning them and trying to blame it all on him and Hermione.

Hermione could feel Harry's hatred for Ronald as she woke up and looked into those emerald green eyes.

"Forget about Ronald. Your anger for the stupid red head stomach will only get us both killed." Hermione said as she kissed him. "Focus on us, our love and our family."

Harry agreed and kissed her back.

But Harry had to ask a question that came to him this morning. "Hermione, your _Pr__o__tego! _Shield charm never impeded or got in your way before?"

Hermione smirked. "Very observant Harry. Do you think the redhead stomach could have gotten away from me if I didn't want him to go?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "You wouldn't let me go, would you?"

"Not while I am still breathing, my love." Hermione said as she kissed him again.

Then they heard a quiet noise in the kitchen of the tent. They thought for a moment that Ronald had returned but it was not noisy enough for him. Carefully they crept into the kitchen only to discover Kreacher standing there cooking breakfast.

"Kreacher what are you doing?"

"Cooking master breakfast." Kreacher explained. "Just as Kreacher have done since master left Grimmauld Place."

"Oh!" Hermione said as she realized why Ronald had gotten up early each morning to prepare them breakfast. "But Ronald said he had prepared breakfast?"

"No, that horrible stomach would eat everything Kreacher prepared for master for the day and sent Kreacher away saying that master still hated Kreacher for betraying dog master." Kreacher said sadly. "Did the stomach leave master anything?"

"No, just a couple of scraps." Harry said as they sat down to a hot big breakfast that Kreacher had prepared. There was enough food to last Harry and Hermione all day, but it was scarcely enough for breakfast for Ronald. "Thank you Kreacher."

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives together.

Hermione put her mind towards the task; the dark lord never had a chance.

_- Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument. -_

_Thank you for reading._

_- Harry Potter and Ronald's last argument. -_

AN: This story was prompted by the strange twist in Ronald's tactics. After that rather bitter argument where Ronald breaks the friendship with Harry, he calmly asks Hermione if she is "_**staying"**_ with Harry. Instead of automatically "_**going"**_ with him as he would expect of his girlfriend. That little twist makes him the victim and it was all Hermione's fault choosing Harry and breaking his heart.


	3. Friends in need are friends indeed

First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers.

This is my vault of First Chapters, Plots, Hooks, leads, or grabbers stories to share with you. Enjoy.

Something a bit lighter with a happy ending.

Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed.

Chapter 1. "Would you like to team up for this Task?"

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: It was the morning of the second task, cold and wet. Harry stood there on the official platform waiting for the second task to start. He was worried sick, Hermione was missing and he was afraid she was his hostage at the bottom of the Black Lake. Cedric and Krum had faces of grim determination while Fleur was petrified with fear.

Ronald has another bad experience due to the effect Voldemort has on his fears and jealousies. Manipulative Old Fool Dumbledore.

HHr NLLL

Character deaths.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

Harry looked down at his shivering hand at the greasy pieces of Gillyweed Dobby had supplied him at the last moment. He had said it would allow him to breathe under water but the Dursleys would never have taken him to see the sea or even a pool so he didn't know how to swim. So what good was the Gillyweed?

In fact he didn't have any swimming trunks and any shorts he had, were far too big for him and totally embarrassing. So he stood there just in the same robes he wore for the first task when he faced the dragon. He was worried, and the thought of eating the greasy Gillyweed was turning his stomach. He had no idea how he would save his girlfriend Hermione.

They had got together on the night of the Yule Ball after Ronald had behaved worse than troll and badmouth her for going with Viktor, then stormed off leaving Hermione in tears on the stairs. Harry couldn't leave his best friend like that. Not after the troll or the Basilisk or that silly broom that Ronald made all the fuss about. So he sat down next to her, and hugged her as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried over the nasty things Ronald had said. Harry wonder if Ronald had ever been their friend or was just using the BWL like so many others. So they had talked and cleared up many misunderstandings and miscommunications which seems to center on Ronald. He got a smile and a little giggle from her when he told her how Ronald borrows the Firebolt and sleeps with it like a teddy bear. Harry told her that he had decided to ask Cho to the ball only because he thought Ronald had said last year that Hermione was going with him to Hogsmeade and assumed that he would ask her to the Yule Ball. After that was cleared up Harry asked Hermione to be his girlfriend and they kissed and celebrated dancing the night away. Unfortunately Ronald went to great lengths to express his disappointment of the new couple. Worse that when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. But Harry and Hermione didn't notice as they were so happy in love, and besides, Draco and Snape were there to catch Ronald when he tried to make trouble, and had given him so many detentions that Snape was actually smiling.

The cold chill brought Harry's attention back to the here and now, as he looked at the other champions. There was Cedric who had given him the clue to solve the riddle of the golden egg. He stood there with the look of grim determination as did Viktor.

But Fleur looked utterly terrified. Hermione had researched Veela in the library for some light reading and told Harry all about them and their allure. But Harry remembered another fact about Veelas. Cold water and Veelas didn't mix. The cold water would drain the fire of their magic. Unless Fleur could do something to protect herself from the cold, then she would be in big trouble. Then it occurred to Harry, who was Fleur's hostage and how did the cold water affect them?

Slowly Harry moved over to Fleur and whispered. "Who did they take to be your hostage?"

Fleur blinked, looked at Harry and saw the genuine look of concern in his green emerald eyes.

"My little sister, Gabrielle." Fleur whispered. "My mother and Madam Maxime could not find her this morning and we are worried sick that, that old fool Dumbledore has stuck her at the bottom of the lake."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"No." Fleur said shaking her head. Then asked. "Who did they take as your hostage?"

"Hermione." Harry replied then asked. "How are you going to rescue her?"

"I don't know. We have to use a full body bubble charm to cover our body completely to protect ourselves from the cold water when we go swimming in the sea. But the bubble charm makes us too buoyant to dive any depth under water."

"Oh!" Harry said as he had a brilliant idea. "Could you cast the full body bubble charm over me?"

"Yes?" Fleur said wondering what Harry was thinking. She was very impressed by his performance in the first task and he was nothing what she was expecting for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Would you like to team up for this Task? I don't care who wins, I just want to save Hermione." Harry asked and added. "Let me do the diving, and you can cast the full body bubble charm over both of us."

"Okay." Fleur said sounding a bit more confident.

The cannon went off for the start of the second task. Cedric cast a bubble head charm over his head and dived in, while Viktor transfigured his upper body into the head of a shark and followed Cedric into the water.

Fleur took out her wand and used the point me charm to locate her sister, while Harry summonsed his Firebolt broom.

"There!" Fleur said pointing to the darkest black water of the center of the Black Lake.

Harry's Firebolt broom flew over to them from the castle but it was trailing some clothes that were snagged around the foot rests. A ripped bed sheet and some soiled underwear with a big red letter 'R' stitched onto the front of them. Harry cursed under his breath. While he was worried about a missing Hermione, Ronald must have gone through his trunk last night, looking for food and had _borrowed_ his Firebolt broom, so he could sleep with it. The broom seemed to sense Harry's discomfort, shook itself and dislodged the offending bits into the lake. He hoped no one noticed.

The dreaded voice loudly started to say. "Hey Scarhead? You let the weasel to sleep with..."

But Malfoy was drowned out by an even louder, far more dreaded voice.

"_**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"**_ Mrs. Weasley said drawing all attention to herself and then remembered that her little Ronald was not present. "Er Percy could you be a dear and please fetch Ronald's underwear from the lake."

The platform for the Slytherin students had heard what Draco had said and roared laughing distracting everyone while Harry quickly applied cleaning and sterilizing charms to the broom as Fleur applied some cushioning charms. He helped Fleur to sit on the broom and then sat in front as she wrapped her arms around his waist. While Molly saw red, and Dumbledore became concern at the two champions working together.

They flew off in the direction Fleur's wand was pointing, before Dumbledore and Molly could reach them, as their path was blocked as everyone from all three schools moved to watch and roared laughing at a very red faced Percy, the former head boy, and now self important Ministry official walked down the steps to the lowest level of the Minister's platform and try to summon the underwear with the big letter 'R' from the water.

Fred and George tried to help by summoning the offending underwear across to the Gryffindor platform. They hated the way their mother would mark their clothes with a big red letter of their first initial. It was so embarrassing to have a big red letter 'F' or 'G' on the chest of their singlets, shirts, jumpers or on the front of their underpants. One of the first charms they learnt was the shrinking charm to shrink the big red letter down to a small monogram. But obviously Ronald hadn't bothered to learn that charm.

Then the Slytherins decided to join in the fun and summonsed the offending underwear across to the Slytherin platform. Fred and George decided to let the Slytherins win, much to Percy and Molly's screaming.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

Harry slowed the broom and stops it as Fleur's wand pointed directly down. The broom hovered two feet above the cold water. Fleur cast as clearing and light charm on the water and they could see the four hostages on the bottom of the lake.

Fleur cast the full body bubble charm over both Harry, herself and the broom, as Harry pushed the broom to climb, and then roll over into a desperate Wronski Defensive Feint. Harry bent over to flatten himself against the broom and Fleur hugged and flattened herself against him as she pushed as much power into holding the full body bubble charm as she could. They hit the water with a big splash as Harry forced the broom to dive deep.

It was a brilliant Wronski Defensive Feint, and it only took a few moments to reach the hostages, but for Fleur it seemed a lifetime as she could feel how cold the lake water was, even through her bubble charm. She cursed Dumbledore again as she saw that was no full body bubble charm around her sister.

Harry used his wand to cut the ropes holding Hermione and Gabrielle to the statue and Fleur pulled them into the full body bubble between herself and Harry.

Hermione awoke as soon as she was surrounded by the air contained in the bubble. She could breathe Harry's scent and automatically wrapped her arms around him as he forced the broom to the surface as fast as he could.

The broom broke through the surface and rose six feet above the water. Harry turned to see how his passengers were doing, and Hermione kissed him so hard he almost fell off the broom. But their kiss was interrupted by a blood curdling scream from Fleur.

Harry and Hermione turn to see that the little Veela was not breathing and her lips were blue, as Fleur was going into a panic. Even though Harry and Fleur had rescued Hermione and Gabrielle from the bottom of the lake in less than ten minutes, they had no idea how long the hostages had been there since they disappeared during the night.

Harry pointed the broom towards the Ministry Platform and set the autopilot to let it fly itself as Hermione took the little Veela from Fleur. She checked that there was no water in her mouth and that her airways were clear. She felt for a pulse and found none.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Do you know CPR?"

Harry nodded as Hermione laid the little Veela across their laps as they balanced on the broom flying across the lake. He had done CPR in his last year at school and all he could remember was the foul smell of the dummy after Dudley had given it the kiss of life.

"Two quick breaths, Harry!"

Harry took a deep breath, positioned his lips to Gabrielle and blew gently twice and watched as Hermione pressed down on the girl's chest five times.

"Two more Harry!" Hermione encouraged as she paused then continued the pump the girl's chest while Fleur was trying not to go into shock.

They continued to give CPR as the broom flew them to the Ministry platform. They had almost reached it when Hermione saw the little Veela's lips chance from blue to pink as she finally coughed back into life and opened her beautiful blue eyes.

A joyful Fleur surrounded Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle with a bone crushing hug, as they reached the lower level of the Ministry platform where the unhappy headmaster, Snape, Molly and Ministry officials were waiting. As no one was actually flying the broom, it ploughed into all the officials and knocked them flying into the cold waters of the lake.

Harry quickly took control of the broom and pushed it to circle back and climb up to the second level of the Ministry Platform where Fleur's mother and Madam Maxime were standing. Fleur's mother quickly took Gabrielle into her arms as she and Madam Maxime spoke in rapid fire French to thank and kiss Harry and Hermione as Fleur would not stop hugging them.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

They could hear a very angry wet Molly asking where her poor Ronald was as she climbed the stairs to the second level of the Ministry Platform and Harry could just sense that Snape and Dumbledore were standing just behind them when they heard that sad voice.

"I am afraid Harry that you have rescued the wrong hostage." Dumbledore said sadly shaking his wet head showing how disappointed he was in Harry. While Snape sneered.

Madam Maxime had been worried sick for her students, she was angry that little Gabrielle had almost died despite the old fools reassurances, and now the headmaster had declared it a mistake to rescue and save the little Veela.

Madam Maxime finally had a target for her rage, and she had had enough of the old fool's platitudes, so she didn't even try to talk sense into him. She drew herself up to stand her full nine feet tall, stepped around Harry and Hermione, and slapped the idiot across the face. Spinning him around twice and into the fist of Fleur's mother, breaking his nose and knocking him flying, cartwheeling back down into the lake. Snape tried to open his mouth next and Madam Maxime slapped it shut and knocked him back into the lake. While Fleur's mother switched to full Veela mode and started to throw fireballs at a screaming Molly and the other Ministry officials, driving them back into the lake and setting the Ministry Platform on fire.

Madam Maxime instructed her professors from Beauxbatons to take the students back to the carriage and then turned a wet towel into a Portkey. In a moment Harry, Hermione, the Veelas and Madam Maxime were standing in the medical ward of the Beauxbatons carriage. The beautiful French healer quickly checked Gabrielle and Fleur, and found them cold but magically exhausted. They would be fine after a hot meal and a warm bed.

Hermione was found to be cold and magically exhausted but had some further issues with potions, binding, obliviations, charms and compulsions. Madam Maxime would arrange for the best healers to sort out and remove her issues.

But the beautiful French healer started to swear in rapid French about malnutrition, as she checked Harry, starting at his feet. As she found more badly healed broken bones, potions, binding, obliviations, charms and compulsions, she swore louder, and by the time she reached Harry's famous scar, she was screaming with Madam Maxime in rapid French that was so fast even Hermione didn't have a chance to understand.

With all her students on board Madam Maxime ordered the flying horses to be attached and the Beauxbatons' carriage flew off into the sunset, back to France.

There Madam Maxime would lodge an official protest to the ICW and demand the French Ministry of Magic declare war on Dumbledore and all the Pure-blood idiots for all the abuse Gabrielle and Harry Potter had suffered.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

Ten minutes after the Ministry Platform had burnt down to the water line, Cedric and Cho bobbed to the surface. They swam over to the Hufflepuff Platform to the cheers of their house mates. While Viktor surfaced and swam over to the Slytherin Platform. He climbed out dragging the redhead that clung to his foot like a leach.

The redhead opened his eyes to see all the silver and green trim on the black robes and tried to reach for his wand. But it was not in his pocket. Then he saw Crabbe was wearing a pair of underpants over his Slytherin robes like those stupid muggle super heroes he had seen in Dean's muggle comics. He opened his mouth to say something nasty at Crabbe when he noticed the big red letter 'R' on the front of the underpants, and his rage exploded.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

Chapter 2. A nice epilogue, while you were sleeping.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

Harry woke up in a big warm bed feeling absolutely fantastic. He recognized the brown bushy hair of Hermione snuggled into his left side, sound asleep, noticed the blonde hair of Gabrielle snuggled into his right side. He lifted his head to look around and noticed that they were not in the Hogwarts hospital ward and remembered that they were in the Beauxbatons hospital ward. Across the bottom of the bed he saw a sleeping body in a Gryffindor robe and the face belonged to Neville Longbottom. Sitting crossed leg and leaning on Neville and looking directly at Harry with her big blue eyes was.

"Oh, hello Luna." Harry smiles as he remembered her. Then frowned as he remembered meeting Luna for the first time on five separate occasions since the beginning of second year, and then having someone who sounded like the headmaster point their wand at him and say _'Obliviate!'_

Luna's face lite up with a big smile. "You remembered me Harry Potter."

"Yes Luna. How could I forget my little sister after you adopted me five times that I seem to remember?"

"It was the white-bearded gooney."

"Oh. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a week but you missed all the fun."

"Oh. How did you and Neville get here?"

"Oh we stowed away in the Beauxbatons carriage and came with you guys. It has been a very exciting adventure."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Harry and best part is that you have won!"

"Won?"

"Yes, Harry. While you were sleeping, you have won everything."

"Oh! How!"

"Oh no Harry. That would be spoilers to Hermione's story."

Harry smiled. Luna had not changed one bit. So he played the sad puppy eyes and followed with a lip quiver.

"Okay! Okay! Stop with those sad Crumple-Horned Snorkack's eyes." Luna said as Harry smiled and pointed to the sleeping Hermione. "Hermione is still your gorgeous brilliant girlfriend."

Harry smiled and pointed to Gabrielle.

"Well that is a long story. But the short version is that when you and Hermione saved her, she bonded to you."

"Oh!"

"They both did!"

"Both?"

"Yes, Fleur and Gabrielle."

"Oh!"

"Yes!"

"To me?"

"No silly. Fleur and Gabrielle bonded to both you and Hermione!"

"Oh? How will that work?"

"No one has a clue. It has never happened before as Veela always only bond with one male and Hermione being obviously female." Luna said in her airy manner. "The best case scenario is that you and your gorgeous brilliant Hermione now have three beautiful hot and very protective sisters."

"Three hot sisters?"

Luna gave him a winning smile.

"Oh of course, you are the third hot little sister?"

"Hot little sister No1, thank you very much. Gabrielle is hot little sister No2, and Fleur is the hot big sister I have always wanted." Luna smiled radiantly as she always loved to have a bigger family, and now thanks to Harry, she had a brother and three gorgeous hot sisters that loved her.

"Oh." Harry said wondering what will happen next and pointed to Neville.

"Sorry Harry, Neville is my boyfriend and off the market."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "And Dumbledore?"

"Oh him." Luna said sadly. "The Board of Governors of Hogwarts immediately sacked him from being headmaster, and the Ministry quickly dumped him from being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW by the end of the day of the second task."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, Fudge gave the Chief Warlock position to Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but he is dead now."

"Dead? How?"

"Your scar!"

"My scar?" Harry said as he wonders if he should wait for Hermione to wake up and give him her simple straight forward clear explanation. Then he felt her giggle and realized that she was not as asleep as he thought and was enjoying Luna's exciting version of the events.

"Yeah your scar. The French Unspeakables found a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in there. So they removed it from your cursed scar, and used it to drain the life force and magic out of Voldemort and all his Death Eaters."

"Oh. How did they drain the life force and magic?"

"They put the soul piece into a crystal and play very loud French Country and Western music at it day and night. Repeating continuously the worst song ever."

"Which is?"

"Achy Breaky Heart."

"That was a cruel and an extreme punishment."

"They sang the French version in Latin."

Harry winched at the thought. "So Voldemort and his Death Eaters are gone?"

"Yeah, but then Dumbledore tried to claim that you had been kidnapped and got Minister Fudge to lodge a protest with the ICW."

"Oh." Harry said annoyed that Dumbledore was still coming after him even though Voldemort was gone. "He probably thinks I need to go back to Durzkaban and the Ministry probably wants to arrest me for the deaths of all the fine Pure-blood Death Eaters."

"That is what Hermione thought, but lucky for you, the Minister brought his Undersecretary; Madam Umbridge."

"Oh, Dumbledore, the Minister and ICW. That will not end well."

"No it didn't. The Wizengamot disavowed the Minister and Dumbledore, and the Toad lost her head."

"Lost her head?"

"Yeah, she was wanted for questioning about the disappearance of a number of French Veelas and Werewolves in Britain. They arrested her and filled her with Veritaserum and she croaked up all of her secrets."

"All of her secrets?"

"Yeah, which included enough of Dumbledore's secrets as well as all of Fudge's secrets; that she was blackmailing him with. The Toad was sent to the guillotine while Dumbledore and Fudge were sent to Devil's Island."

"Oh? So that means that I won?"

"Yes Harry. You have finally won and we are all free to live our happy ever after."

Harry smiled and then gave Hermione her morning kiss.

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_

_Thank you for reading._

_- Harry Potter and Friends in need are friends indeed. -_


End file.
